Dessert Before Dinner
by TheCleverDame
Summary: Sam x Reader - Sam's in the mood for quickie before dinner. This is fast and dirty. Warnings: Explicit, unprotected sex.


**Summary:** Sam's in the mood for quickie before dinner. This is fast and dirty. Just smut.

 **Warnings:** Explicit, unprotected sex.

* * *

"Sam!" You hiss against his lips. "We can't…everyone is out there…we're supposed to have dinner."

It's a full house. Dean, Mary, Jody and two younger girls you met momentarily before Sam ushered you away with a hand at the small of your back.

Sam grins satisfactorily, his mouth pressed into yours. "I'll be quick."

"Sam…"

"They'll never know." He nudges your nose his own as his tongue slides between your lips, effectively stopping any protest. His entire body is pressed into yours, trapping you between his hot, heavy frame and the bedroom door. Every inch of him, flush with you….you can't move, can't twist into the pleasure. It's maddening.

This is all about control.

His mouth pops free, immediately moving down to your jawline. There's the raw scrap if his teeth and soft open-mouthed kisses down your neck, then back up finding your most sensitive spot right under your ear. He sucks at the flesh as your eyes roll back into your head.

"Oh God." You shudder at the feeling of his mouth on you, a wave of electricity running down your spine. Sam seems to like this response, he grinds his pelvis into your lower belly. You feel his cock hard, straining at his zipper.

"Shhhh," he warns, pulling back for a moment. His eyes lock with yours, nostrils flaring when he gets a good look at your face, twisted in lust.

His hand slips under the hem of your skirt, a wide, rough palm sliding warm up the inside of your thigh. Reaching your panties, he runs two fingers over your sex, pressing the thin silk between the lips of your slit. Your body betrays how ready you are for him, slick soaking through to his fingers. He moves his thumb over you clit, making slow little circle around the bud while his other fingers trail back and forth along the lips of your quivering pussy. Everything in you wants Sam to rip your panties off so you can feel him on your naked flesh.

A wanton moan escapes your lips as your body goes white hot from his touch. You feel him smile against your neck, where he's still doing work. He bites your earlobe making you gasp before growling at the shell of your ear, "You're so wet for me…"

You feel his hand move, hooking the crotch of you panties, pulling them side. He sweeps his middle and index finger over your uncovered pussy and then, without warning, shoves them into you. He buries his finger into you up to his knuckles, filling you as your hips buck forward.

"Sam-" You shout, his name bursting unexpected from you in a decidedly unquiet exclamation. He clamps his hand over mouth, muffling the rest of your outburst.

"You want them to hear us?" Sam questions, a mischievous light shining from behind dark, lustful eyes. You shake your head no, and he takes it as a challenge. He pumps his fingers slowly into you, his thumb sliding back up to your clit. Slick with your own arousal, his fingers slip over and into you with little effort. You clamp your eyes shut and groan into his hand, thankful that he still has a vice grip over your mouth.

Sam pushes into you faster and harder, rubbing and sliding until you're on the edge of your orgasm. You fight back, shaking your head and babbling into his palm.

"Come for me." He barks, uncovering your mouth, still working your body like your an instrument he's spent his life learning to play.

"I don't want to like this." You pant, body rolling with the pace of his fingers. "I want you inside me…please Sam, please, fuck me…Sam. I need you."

You know damn well that Sam can't deny you when you say the two magic words: Sam and please.

If there's one thing he's a sucker for, it's you begging for him.

Your world screeches to a sudden and unpleasant stop as he pulls away from you. For moment he's nowhere, you aching body is empty and cold. You open your eyes just as Sam yanks down his jeans and underwear, pushing his pants down to his thighs. His thick cock springs free, bobbing in front of him. He grabs his himself, stroking, as if to relieve the unbearable pressure.

He catches you watching him and lunges back to you, swooping in to kiss you wet and sloppy. His erection pokes you just above your belly button, as he hooks two finger into the waistband of your panties. The kiss ends as his bends down, sliding your underwear down your legs, leaving you open to him.

He grabs your hips, lifting you into the air with a handful of ass. Your back slams into the door as you reach down to guide his cock in. There's the sweet moment of anticipation when you feel his head pushing between the lips of your pussy. Sam grunts and bucks up into you, pulling you back down onto him at the same time. In one glorious second you feel impossibly full, your tight little body stretched to it's limits.

He slides home, pushing himself as far into you as far physically possible. You feel your clit rub against the base of his shaft and that's it.

Sam rocks into you one time and you come fast and hard. There's a series of shameless noises, no words, just incoherent moaning as you bury your face into Sam's neck. Your body pulses fast, milking Sam's cock as he continues to pumping into you, fucking you though the pleasure of a hard release.

He leans back, just enough to get a view his shaft is disappearing into your body. The sight of your wet snatch stretched around him proves to be too much and he comes, popping hot and sticky into you.

It's over just as quick as it started.

"Jesus, Y/N." he moans, letting his head fall back, still moving, just slower now. He pushes back into you again and again, using your tight heat to ease him throw his own release.

He pulls you tight to him, wrapping shaky arms around you. This is a far departure from the Sam that loves to make you squirm and scream. He kisses your lips gently, taking his time, running his hands up your sides and up into your hair. He nuzzles his face into your shoulder, whispering "I love you so Goddamn much."

"I love you too." You respond, combing your fingers through the sweaty hair to the back of his neck.

He holds you, still inside with your legs wrapped around his waist until your breathing returns to normal and his erection begins to fade. When he's ready, he lifts you off his dick, unconsciously biting his lip at the sight of your thighs coated in a obscene mixture of your wet and his seed.

Your head's still spinning when your feet touch the ground. You feel his hand on your arm, keeping you steady,…then his chest pressed into your back. He grabs a damp towel from it's hook on the wall and reaches around to wipe your thighs clean,

Sweet, sweet, after-sex-Sam always helps clean you up. Normally he'd be soaping you up in a warm shower right about now, but instead he's wiping off his dick and tucking it back into his pants.

 _Shit._ Dinner.

You grab a clean pair of panties and shimmy them back up your legs before smoothing your dress, trying to look presentable.

"They're gonna know, Sam." You shake your head at the mirror, looking at your flushed cheeks and mussed hair.

"Yeah," Sam shuffles behind you, meeting your gaze with a sheepish smirk. "You might be right."


End file.
